Playing with Kitty
by Shae0319
Summary: Harley is home alone and very bored. What happens when Catwoman comes over and wants to play? One shot. Warning: Extremely lemony. So much lemon!


Playing with Kitty

A Batman fanfic

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANYTHING related to Batman

 **One shot. Warning!: Extremely lemony! Dinner is lemon pepper wings with lemonade with a lemon starburst and lemon wedge garnish to drink and lemon meringue pie for dessert. 18+ readers. If you are under 18 and/or are a prude and you get offended, well that's on you. I warned you.**

 **This story came about after my pervy mind imagined Catwoman having a 'thing' for both Tomcats and Molly's (male and female cats), in this case, the Underground King and Queen of Gotham :P Without further ado…. 'Playing with Kitty'.**

Harley Quinn was alone in the extravagant penthouse her and Mister J shared. She sat on the fine white leather couch sipping wine and flipping through the channels on the brand new flat screen TV Mister J had stolen a few days prior. The Clown Prince of Crime was out terrorizing the citizens of Gotham by stealing, assaulting, or otherwise being a flat-out menace to society. He'd told Harley to sit at home because the services of a "pigtailed whiner won't be needed". Harley snorted replaying his words in her mind. Why did she take his abuse? Oh, right. She was hopelessly in love with a psychopathic clown.

Harley continued flipping through channels until she landed on a cheesy romantic comedy movie. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. Why couldn't Mister J treat Harley like the people in the movies? Deliver spontaneous flowers, take her on dates that _didn't_ result in a fatality, sweep her up into his arms to place a kiss on her lips. Hell, even the sex was quick and uninteresting. _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ Done. Harley was convinced the Joker treated the whores he found in Gotham's red-light district with a better time.

 _What am I? A fucking rabbit?_ Harley thought. She sighed. _Get it together Harl._ She continued to watch the characters on the screen romance each other and pity herself at the same time. _Fuck this._ She thought.

Harley flipped the TV off, grabbed her wine glass and was prepared to go to bed to use the battery-operated secret lover she kept under the bed. Joker would probably blacken Harley's eye if he found out she was getting her release elsewhere. Plastic or not.

Harley was getting ready to turn the dim living room light completely off when she heard a knock at the door. Harley raised an eyebrow. _Who could that be?_ Most of their visitors weren't so polite and usually just barged in the door. Harley walked over, turned the knob and opened the door. She didn't bother looking through the peephole. Nobody would be stupid enough to try and ambush the Joker's lady.

At the doorway stood a woman dressed in a skintight black spandex suit, 4 inch heeled black boots, a whip dangling from the waist, and just enough cleavage showing to distract any man while still keeping it classy. She had plump red lips, a cute upturned nose, and piercing green eyes hidden behind a black eye mask. Harley chuckled at the cute little cat hears that adorned the woman's head. How could a woman with dangerous retractable cat claws, also be extremely adorable?

"Hello Harls." The woman purred. "Isn't it a little late for you?" The woman twirled one of Harley's pigtails around her finger.

"Kitty." Harley responded. She stepped back to allow the svelte woman to sway her way into her home. "What are you doing here?"

"Is the man of the house in? I need to have a word."

Harley sighed. "No. He's out doing whatever or _whom_ ever he pleases." _Shit. Did I say that out loud?_

"Aww, poor baby." Catwoman responded. "I need to speak with Joker. We have a heist planned soon and I need to discuss his plan. I'm all for theatrics but this is ridiculous." She said exasperatedly.

Harley smiled. Mister J. Always one to go out with a bang. Subtlety was never his strong suit.

"Well he's not here." Harley walked over to the door prepared to let the feline woman out. "And I have a date with a certain vibrating buddy so…" She gestured to the open door hoping the other woman would leave.

Catwoman raised an eyebrow and grinned. "'Vibrating buddy'? Oh honey, is the Prince of Darkness a peasant in the bedroom?" Harley felt her eyes get wide. "Oh, uh, no. Nope. Not at all." she stammered.

"Then why ever do you need a plastic dick to get the job done?" Catwoman pried.

 _No. No. No._ Harley thought. _She can't know that J hasn't made me cry out to a higher being in ages._

"Uh, why not? Doesn't hurt to have a backup. In fact, sometimes we use it together. It adds spice to the relationship, ya know?"

"Mmhmm." Catwoman crossed her arms, obviously not buying Harley's attempts to cover for her man's _lacking_ areas.

Catwoman grinned. "You know Harls, I've never noticed how cute you are. Very sweet and innocent-like. Even though Gotham knows you're far from it."

Catwoman studied the young woman's features. Harley was wearing very short pale blue shorts that allowed a tiny bit of her bottom to peek out. She wore a cropped light pink tank top that exposed the flat tattooed tummy and the tops of the breasts of the pigtailed princess. Catwoman's green eyes surveyed the creamy pale skin of the young woman's 20-something year old body, overlooking the various bruises and scars placed there from either the cops, the Bat, or the Clown.

Catwoman walked over to where Harley was standing and let a claw escape from the index finger of her right hand. Harley jumped at the sight and sound. "Relax." Catwoman hushed. She traced a light line up Harley's left arm and back down Harley's full C breasts. Harley gasped. The feline woman continued the line down Harley's tank top to her exposed midsection and across the waistline of the blonde woman's petite frame. Harley couldn't help the shudder that escaped her lips.

Catwoman bit her lower lip and chuckled. "When's the last time the Clown made you tremble like that?"

Harley blushed. "It's been a while." Catwoman took her clawed finger and lifted Harley's chin. The Cat lightly trailed her tongue over Harley's bottom lip and lightly nibbled on it. She drew the lip into her mouth and began to suck.

Catwoman released Harley's lip and pulled her in for a deep kiss. It caught Harley by surprise but nonetheless she felt herself melting into Catwoman's arms. Their lips felt soft against the others. It was slow, and deep, and passionate, but also slightly rough. It sent a surge of lust up Harley's spine. The way their tongues danced in each other's mouths, the moans that escaped, the little live bites they placed on each other's lips. The blonde young woman was entering total bliss. Shit, Catwoman could have easily slit Harley's throat right there on the spot and Harley wouldn't have seen it coming. Nor would she have cared.

Although, one person did pop into Harley's mind that made her care instantly. Harley opened her eyes and pushed Catwoman away. "No. I can't." Harley said after catching her breath. "J would kill me if he found out. I belong to him."

"Yeah, and who does he belong to? You, or whoever tickles his fancy at the moment?"

Harley crossed her arms and looked at the floor. Catwoman was right, how is it he gets to go out and do whatever he pleases while she has to stay home and play obedient dog? Still, it didn't feel right. She wasn't a cheater. She was loyal. To Mister J and him only.

On the other hand, that kiss felt AMAZING. That's what Harley needed. Lust and passion. It had been so long since someone kissed her to the point where she couldn't breathe. The softness of Catwoman's lips, the love bites they gave each other. Harley shook her head, she was so conflicted. Her loyalty to Joker or the need to be touched like that again? Harley looked up at the other woman who was standing with her hand on her hip.

She licked her lips. She could still taste the other woman. _Strawberries._ She took a deep breath and walked over to where the Cat was standing. _Screw it. I need this._

"Do that again." Harley pleaded.

Catwoman took Harley's face in her hands and pulled her in for another kiss. This kiss was deep like the first one but slightly different. It was faster, but still very passionate. They kissed each other long and deep until the two women took a break so Catwoman could lift Harley's tank top above her head. Catwoman slid her hands underneath Harley's red lace bra and rolled her nipples between her fingers.

Harley threw her head back in ecstasy at the much needed attention her nipples were getting. _God, this feels great,_ Harley thought. With Harley's neck exposed, Catwoman saw an opportunity and dove in. She placed kisses and nibbles along Harley's neck and collar bone. She sucked with so much intensity that Harley knew it would leave a mark. Boy, would she be in trouble when Mister J found out. Fuck it, she needed this. She'd cross that bridge when she got to it.

After a few more moments of handsy kissing, the older woman slowly guided Harley to the white leather couch and gently pushed her down onto it. Catwoman straddled Harley's lap and continued to kiss her with the same fiery intensity she'd shown a few moments ago. She reached around Harley's back and undid the clasp that was holding her bra together. She slid the straps off the pigtailed person's shoulders and threw the bra to the floor. Catwoman cupped Harley's breasts and brought one light pink bud to her mouth. Catwoman drew the nipple in and began to suck. Harley gasped. Not from pain, but from pleasure. Joker never sucked on Harley's breasts, no matter how many times she begged. 'What am I? A breastfeeding infant?' he'd respond.

Harley could feel her pussy getting wetter and wetter. The longer Catwoman had Harley's nipple in her mouth, the wetter Harley got. She'd never gotten like this before. And the good part hadn't even come yet! _Maybe it's the woman's touch_ Harley thought. Catwoman pulled the zipper on the front of her suit down to her belly button to expose her own pair of double-D breasts behind the black racy bra. She slid the suit off her arms and let the top half of the suit rest at her waist. Harley pulled out one of Catwoman's breasts and drew it into her mouth and began to suck on the nipple of the other woman. Catwoman winced. Harley was rougher, too hard and too much teeth. It was to be expected from someone who hadn't done it before. _I'll turn her into a pro in no time_ Catwoman thought.

Catwoman slid down the legs of the woman underneath her and rested on her knees between the young woman's legs. She ran her hands up Harley's calves, then her thighs, and up to her waist. She shot Harley a coy look and wrapped her fingers around the waistband of Harley's shorts. She pulled them down Harley's legs and revealed the pink thong underneath.

"How cute." Catwoman remarked. She then pulled down the thong and spread Harley's knees apart so her pretty, shaved pussy was in Catwoman's full view. Catwoman pulled off her gloves with her teeth, sucked on her finger and gently massaged the folds of Harley's inner area. Harley closed her eyes. She didn't know that the smallest of gestures could make her feel this good.

She gasped when she felt herself being penetrated by Catwoman's middle finger. "My, my, my. How wet we are." The Cat remarked. She stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked off Harley's juices. "Do you want to taste?" Harley didn't have the energy to respond so she simply nodded instead. She gasped again when the finger was inserted back into her inner folds. Catwoman pumped her finger in and out a few times before removing it and holding it to Harley's lips. Harley sucked off the sweet juices and sighed. All of the feelings and emotions running through Harley's mind and all of them were about how good she felt.

Catwoman used her fingers to part Harley's pussy lips and placed her tongue on the little pearl that emerged. Harley threw her head back on the couch and began to breathe heavily. Catwoman sucked on the little nub and ran her tongue from Harley's opening, to the nub, and back again.

Harley's orgasms were coming like waves. As soon as she came, another one was right behind it. She was breathing so hard and practically convulsing. Catwoman sucking on her clit combined with the two fingers that were thrusting into her was sending Harley over the edge.

Harley placed a hand on top of Catwoman's head and snatched off the cap that was covering her hair. Catwoman's long brunette hair fell down her shoulders and Harley gripped a handful in her fist and pulled as the next orgasm came. Harley was prepared to pull the eye mask off next but Catwoman stopped her. "Tsk, tsk." Catwoman said wagging the finger on her free hand. "Let's keep some of the mystery hon."

Catwoman dove her face back between Harley's legs and lapped up all of the juices that were draining from Harley's core. Harley was practically screaming at this point. She'd never had someone go down on her. And she never thought a woman would be the first to do it.

"Mmmm Jesus, this feels so good!" Harley half panted, half screamed. Harley was enjoying Catwoman going to town on her and Catwoman was enjoying giving Harley the pleasure she needed. The two women were so involved in their _activity_ that they didn't hear the door open.

Joker crept through the door silently with his already gun cocked and ready to go. He'd heard Harley's screams and moans of passion down the hall and was prepared to blow the fucker's head off that was making his girl cum as hard as she was.

Joker walked towards the couch and due to its position, the women didn't see Joker approaching because he was behind Harley's head. _Good_ , He thought. _She doesn't know I'm behind her, and the asshole is buried so far between her legs he CAN'T see me. Excellent, I don't want them to see me until I'm ready for them to._ _Element of surprise_.

Joker got closer and closer and raised his gun to Harley's head prepared to blow her brains out when he took another step and realized the person between his girl's legs wasn't a man. Harley threw her head back again to moan and Joker froze. He relaxed when he saw that Harley's eyes were still closed and he hadn't been seen. He looked between Harley's legs and watched the brunette woman devour the plate normally reserved for him. He watched for a few moments wondering when any of the women would realize his presence.

Harley never opened her eyes. But Catwoman did.

She came up for air and looked up at the tall man standing behind her treat's head. Joker was prepared for the woman to scream and panic, or to simply stop. But she didn't. He began to breathe heavily. Either from anger that his woman was getting pleasure from someone other than him, or from lusting at the fact that a woman was eating his girl like a midnight snack and it turned him on.

While pleasuring Harley with the fingers on her left hand, Catwoman shot Joker a smirk and used her right index finger in a come-hither motion to tell Joker to join them on the other side of the couch. She used that same finger and placed it on her lips to signal that he stay quiet. Then, she pointed at his crotch and licked her lips. She gave him a wink and a nod and watched as he undid his belt buckle and unzipped his pants.

Joker walked to the other side of the couch, reached into the opening of his pants, and pulled out his 10-inch member. He surprised himself by following an order. Joker is not commanded by _anyone_. But at this particular moment in time, he seemed to be thinking with the head in his pants and not the one on his shoulders.

Catwoman began to stroke Joker's erect penis with her right hand while still thrusting into Harley with her left. When the member was hard enough to her liking, Catwoman licked her lips and began to deep throat Joker as far as her throat would allow. She was able to get 8 of the 10 inches in her mouth before she couldn't go any further. She continued to deep throat Joker while fingering Harley, it wasn't long before a groan escaped Joker's mouth letting Catwoman know she was doing her job correctly.

The sound of an extra voice in the room startled Harley's eyes open. When she realized who had joined them in the living room, she tensed up around Catwoman's fingers. Catwoman popped Joker's dick out of her mouth. "Shh, relax sweetheart," she said to the pigtailed pretty. She then gave Harley a wink and went back to deep throating Joker.

About 10 minutes later, the gush of warm, salty liquid dripping down Catwoman's throat signaled Joker's first release. Catwoman swallowed the substance and blew Joker a kiss. She laid Harley down on one end of the couch, pulled Joker's pants off, and laid Joker down at the other end. Catwoman stood and removed the rest of her suit revealing her tight, toned body and a little strip of pubic hair on her otherwise shaved pussy. She straddled Joker with her back facing him and gently lowered herself down on his member.

"Oh pussycat," Joker half moaned, "You're quite tight my dear." Catwoman threw her hair behind her shoulder and let her waist-length hair cascade down her back. Joker combed his fingers through her hair while she continued to ride him slowly and gently. Catwoman then leaned forward and slid her arms underneath Harley's spread thighs. A loud moan escaped Harley's mouth as Catwoman's tongue once gain invaded Harley's sweet opening. The trio of Gotham's finest criminals continued their grinding against one another like a well-oiled machine. Every time Joker thrust into Catwoman, she thrusted her tongue into Harley. Catwoman sat up and twitched her body and shuddered as she had her first orgasm of the night. She then slurped up one last drop form Harley before she stood up and slipped Joker's penis out of her.

She switched places with Harley and took a seat at the end of the couch. Harley got on her hands and knees in-between Catwoman's thighs and this time it was Harley's turn to please the kitty. Joker took his position behind Harley's upraised bottom and thrusted into her roughly from behind.

"Puddin'!" Harley screamed with a mix of pain and pleasure. The Joker pounded into Harley with so much intensity it wasn't long before he uttered a low growl that signaled his second release. Harley was busy pumping her fingers into Catwoman's core and placing gentle kisses all over Catwoman's torso and nipples. Harley soon felt a gush of warm liquid between her fingers that meant Catwoman had her second wave of pleasure. Harley stuck the three fingers into her mouth and licked off every drop of Catwoman's natural sugary sweetness.

The Joker laid back on one end of the couch and pulled Harley on top of him. Harley faced the Joker and straddled his cock. She lowered herself on top of him and rode him with so much force she had to place her hands on his chest to steady herself. Joker took the thumb on his left hand and gently massaged her clit. He had his right hand on her left breast and massaged her nipple as well. Catwoman straddled Joker's legs as she positioned herself behind Harley and grinded her wet pussy lips along his upper thigh.

Catwoman took the opportunity to massage Harley's other nipple and place small bites along Harley's shoulder blades and spine. Gotham's most famous females continued to ride the Clown Prince of Crime until both woman came simultaneously all over the white leather couch in a chorus of moans and groans.

Joker lifted both of the females off of his pale white body and lowered them onto their knees. "Are you ready my dears?" He asked while raising an eyebrow and stroking his hard on. Harley nodded with excitement and Catwoman gave him a wink and bit her lip. "Well you have to work for it first." The two women shot each other a sly look and placed their lips on the 10 inches in front of them. Each woman slid their lips up and down each half of his shaft like a harmonica. Harley then took the entire penis in her mouth while Catwoman sucked on the balls below.

After about 10 minutes of having two of the finest women give him the best blowjob he's ever had, the Joker began to pant and twitch. Knowing what was about to happen next, the two woman sat on their knees in front of the pale penis and patiently awaited their prize. A stream of warm, white liquid soon shot out of his opening and landed on the faces, and necks of the two women in front of him.

Each woman took their fingers and lapped up the salty, gooey substance and shared another passionate kiss. The Joker took a fistful of their hair in each of his fists and yanked their heads back so he too could kiss them deeply.

The Joker then collapsed at one end of the couch. Harley stood up and lay on top of his chest and Catwoman laid her body on hop of Harley's. The trio breathed heavily and took the time to catch their breaths.

Catwoman chuckled to herself after a few moments passed. "Did I miss something?" Joker asked. "You know I like to laugh."

"Oh nothing," she responded. "And people say cats don't like to be played with."

THE END

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, how was that? First time writing lemon so let me know how I did. It's hard to picture a scene in your head and convert it into words that make sense and also play out how you envisioned it. Also, this story isn't in one particular universe. Picture Suicide Squads Joker and Harley with The Dark Knight Rises' Catwoman. Those actors are so yummy looking I just knew they had to bone lol Please R &R**


End file.
